Pod przykrywką (Twilight)
by euphoria814
Summary: Edward zostaje agentem pod przykrywką


**tytuł: Pod przykrywką**  
 **autor: kirke, czyli tutaj zwana euphorią**  
 **beta: Susan**  
 **fandom: Twilight**  
 **pairing: Edward/Jasper (wspomniano Edward/Emmett)**  
 **rating: +18**  
 **ostrzeżenia: slash! Niekonanoniczność postaci…**  
 **Uwagi: Autor ze względu na posiadanie swojego alter ego – dodajmy, że euphorycznego i zabójczego, nie bierze odpowiedzialności za możliwe uszkodzenia fizyczno-psychiczne oraz oplute monitory.**

* * *

 **Późny wieczór**

\- Brava na pozycji – zameldował agent, poprawiając słuchawki na uszach.

Na jednym z ekranów w pełnej komputerów furgonetce, pokazały się najpierw nogi, a potem cała postać wysokiej blondynki, która pewnym siebie krokiem kierowała się wprost na stojącego nieopodal jasnowłosego mężczyznę. Kobieta dyskretnie poprawiła czerwoną torebkę, kolorystycznie pasującą do dżinsowej minispódniczki i krótkiej bluzki na ramiączkach. Wysokie obcasy wydawały charakterystyczny dla siebie dźwięk, gdy odbijały się o nierówną powierzchnię chodnika.

\- Jest gotowa – zameldował ten sam agent, odczytując bezbłędnie znak.

Jego dowódca skinął głową, w świetle monitora można było odczytać jego nazwisko na identyfikatorze.

Cullen.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna w drogim garniturze odwrócił się i poklepał swojego rozmówcę po ramieniu. Młodszy chłopak zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok. Obaj jednak zaśmiali się, ten dodał coś jeszcze i zabrał rękę.

Kobieta nie zmieniając nawet na chwilę tempa, wyminęła ich i weszła do klubu.

\- Co ona robi?! – spytał Cullen, gdy w furgonetce zaległa pełna napięcia cisza.

\- Brava! Brava! – wywoływał ją agent ze słuchawkami.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż w końcu głośniki zatrzeszczały nieprzyjemnie.

\- Brava – cichy głos wyłonił się zza szumu wody.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – Padło kolejne pytanie Cullena, który nerwowo przygryzał kłykcie i trzymał teraz w dłoniach mikrofon.

\- W toalecie – sarknęła.

\- Dlaczego nie wykonałaś zadania?

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi rozległ się w furgonetce, a ciche przekleństwo przerwało transmisję.

\- Zajęte! – warknęła kobieta.

Przez chwilę znów się nic nie działo, aż w końcu ktoś zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Nie mogłam wykonać zadania – powiedziała spokojnie. – Moglibyście przynajmniej sprawdzić czy jest heteroseksualny – dodała niezadowolona. Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Głośnik zatrzeszczał ponownie, gdy kobieta wyłączyła swój mikrofon.

ooo

 **Wcześniej tego dnia**

Biurowiec, w którym mieściła się siedziba Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej, nie różnił się od pozostałych. Szklane drzwi odbijały słoneczne światło, a parter był jednocześnie recepcją. Zdobycie przepustek nie należało do najłatwiejszych, ale nie było też niemożliwe. Tak jak teraz, gdy grupa z jednej z nowojorskich szkół wyruszyła na wycieczkę. Zaopatrzeni w odpowiednie identyfikatory, przyglądali się niebieskiemu paskowi i identycznym w barwie strzałkom na podłodze.

\- A tutaj znajduje się pracownia naszych informatyków – powiedziała lekko znudzonym głosem agentka niższego stopnia. Jej ciemna spódnica była tak samo fatalnie zaprojektowana, jak i słynne garnitury.

Pokoik był niewielki, a na trzech biurkach leżały porozrzucane części komputerów. Brązowowłosy mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad monitora i popatrzył na dzieci, by ponownie wrócić do jedynego komputera, który był jeszcze w całości.

\- Ale dlaczego tutaj jest tylko jeden pan? – spytała jedna z dziewczynek.

Agentka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Ponieważ jest pora lunchu.

\- A ten pan nie je? – dopytywała się dalej.

Mężczyzna warknął coś niezrozumiałego, co brzmiało złowrogo i odchylił się, patrząc wprost na intruza.

\- Jestem wampirem – mruknął. – Czekam aż jedzenie samo do mnie przyjdzie – dodał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Dziewczynka zbladła i cofnęła się za wychowawczynię. Jednak nim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna wyminął obie zdenerwowane kobiety i wyszedł.

ooo

\- Cholerni ignoranci – parsknął Edward Masen, gdy odświeżał po raz setny swoją skrzynkę mailową.

Pozostawała niezmiennie pusta, a on denerwował się coraz bardziej.

\- Dałem wam czas do dziś, do trzynastej – mówił dalej do siebie.

Mimowolnie nacisnął przycisk Odśwież i nie czekając już więcej na efekt zmienił zakładkę.

\- Pieprzony Microsoft – mruknął. – Nie chcecie nowego antywirusa, to nie. – Kliknął tworząc nową wiadomość, jednocześnie zamieszczając tam e-adres firmy Apple.

Chwilę potem mail był gotowy i wraz z załącznikiem – wersją beta jego półrocznej pracy, trafił do skrzynki konkurencyjnej do Microsoft firmy.

Masen odchylił się na krześle i uśmiechnął zadowolony. Zamknął zakładkę jednym kliknięciem myszki. Właśnie miał nacisnąć krzyżyk kolejnej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak dostał maila o czasie.

Warknął niezadowolony, ale jego dłonie mechanicznie powędrowały na klawiaturę. Piętnaście sekund później przebił zahasłowaną barierę CIA i sygnał z jego komputera wyszedł na miasto nie tylko jako pojedynczy sprawdzany przez centralę mail. Dokładnie czterdzieści sekund zajęło mu włamanie do Apple, a kolejne dwadzieścia usunięcie listu wraz z załącznikiem.

Mamy cię – ukazało się nagle na jego ekranie, ale parsknął, czując znajomy rytm, który zaczynał pulsować mu w głowie. Endorfiny dostawały się do jego krwi niekontrolowanie, a rumieniec na policzkach rozszerzał.

W pokoju było słychać tylko jego przyspieszony oddech. Skupione na ekranie monitora rozszerzone źrenice, ukryte za grubymi szkłami okularów, nie dostrzegły mężczyzny, który cicho wszedł do jego biura.

Uderzał raz po raz w przyciski klawiatury, na których nie było widać już oznaczeń. Wytarte przez zbyt częste używanie i tak były niepotrzebne. Równie dobrze mogłyby mieć tysiące kolorów albo rosyjskie oznaczenia w nieczytelnej cyrylicy.

Z szatańskim uśmieszkiem nacisnął ENTER i był pewien, że na ekranie informatyka z firmy Apple pojawił się napis: 2r&.* pozdrawia.

\- Turandot**? – spytał stojący za nim mężczyzna.

Edward podskoczył, a ubrany w znoszony garnitur agent zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony.

\- Wiesz, że to kobieta? – spytał ponownie, nawiązując do nicku.

Masen wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co robiłeś zanim przyszedłem? – spróbował jeszcze raz starszy mężczyzna.

Edward parsknął.

\- Włamałem się do Apple, żeby skasować mojego maila – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna zbladł.

\- Nie martw się, wujku. – Poklepał przybyłego po dłoni. – Dzisiaj kończę pracę w Agencji. Microsoft kupił AV1 i do końca tygodnia przeleją pieniądze na moje konto.

\- Edwardzie, ale…

\- A Apple, gdy wyśledzi łącze, trafi na IP jednego z komputerów biura Sekretarza Stanu – dodał niezrażony dwudziestoparolatek. – Mówiłeś, że ostatnio nie był zbyt przyjacielski… - zawiesił znacząco głos.

Carlisle Cullen odprężył się i nawet lekko uśmiechnął.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Edward odpowiedział mu kpiącym spojrzeniem.

\- A masz prawo sprzeczać się ze mną w tej kwestii?

Mężczyzna przeczesał dłonią przyprószone już siwizną włosy i oparł się o blat biurka. Cichy szmer pracujących serwerów uspokajał go – to był jeden z powodów, dla którego odwiedzał swojego przyszywanego bratanka w miejscu pracy.

\- Co u Elizabeth? – spytał.

\- Świetnie. Była ostatnio w Dover u babci i wróciła niedawno. Odwiozłem ją do domu i nawet spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu – urwał. – Myślimy o przeprowadzce z powrotem do Zjednoczonego Królestwa – dodał, wyraźnie obserwując reakcję mężczyzny.

Cullen westchnął. Spodziewał się tego od paru miesięcy. Cała rodzina Elizabeth mieszkała w Wielkiej Brytanii i oboje z Edwardem wspominali o przeprowadzce coraz częściej, choć chłopak urodził się w Stanach.

\- Przeklęci Brytyjczycy – mruknął.

\- To wszystko przez to, że nie chcieliście naszej herbaty – odgryzł się Masen.

Milczeli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Edward chrząknął.

\- Przyszedłeś, bo… - zawiesił głos.

\- Esme słyszała od twojej matki, że rozstaliście się z Emmettem – westchnął.

Nigdy nie był dobry w wypełnianiu życzeń swojej żony. A prośba o dyskretne wypytanie jak sprawy stoją, dręczyła go od kilku dni. Byli mężczyznami, do licha, a nie grupą trzymających się za ręce dwunastolatek. Poza tym – dyskrecja to było słowo, którego nienawidził. Od lat był specjalistą od rozwiązywania spraw siłowo, więc i tym razem postawił wszystko otwarcie.

Edward zachichotał, próbując zasłonić usta dłonią, ale dźwięk i tak przedostał się przez jego usta.

\- Powiedz cioci, że dziękuję za troskę, ale mam dwadzieścia pięć lat i to nie jest pierwszy, i pewnie nie ostatni – odpowiedział, gdy tylko uspokoił się na tyle, by wyartykułować sensowne słowa.

\- Martwi się… Chciałaby, żebyś się wreszcie ustatkował… - zaczął tłumaczyć, czując się jakby brał udział w jednym z programów Oprah Winfrey.

\- Znalazł sobie żonę i spłodził dzieci… - dokończył za niego Edward, a wesołe ogniki wciąż gościły jego oczach. – Wiesz, że to tak nie działa, prawda?

Cullen zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

\- A mogę się chociaż dowiedzieć, co się stało? – spytał z nadzieją, że jednak żona nie urwie mu głowy po powrocie do domu.

\- Emmett wyjechał służbowo i wróci zapewne za jakieś pół roku, jeśli nie przedłuży kontraktu w Arabii. – Podniósł okulary i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Właściwie nie zerwaliśmy – dodał po chwili zamyślenia. – To skomplikowane – rzucił jeszcze zanim na dobre zamilkł.

ooo

 **Tuż przed północą tego samego dnia**  
 **Furgonetka**

Agent Mike Newton opadł na zaopatrzony w kółka fotel i ściągnął grube słuchawki, które stanowiły główne źródło łączności z jego koleżanką po fachu, która właśnie kierowała się w ich kierunku.

\- Co zrobimy? – spytał wyższego szczeblem Cullena, którego przeważnie pogodna twarz wyrażała teraz głębokie zamyślenie. – Tego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Musimy przeszukać jego mieszkanie zanim spotka się z Bradleyem – przypomniał.

Cullen westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Kobieta, która tymczasowo nosiła pseudonim Brava, weszła właśnie do środka i ściągnęła niewygodne buty.

\- Szlag – warknęła. – Jedynym plusem tej akcji jest to, że nie będę musiała już zakładać tych szpilek.

Silnik zawarczał nisko i samochód ruszył.

ooo

Agencja nigdy nie śpi – tak mogłoby brzmieć hasło wiszące nad drzwiami, ale nikt się o to nie pofatygował. W obliczu niedawnych zamachów na wieże WTC i Pentagon, wprowadzono system zmianowy, który zmusił do wzmożonego wysiłku niemal połowę pracowników zajmujących się analizą danych i ponad trzy czwarte agentów pracujących w terenie.

Carlisle Cullen od ponad trzech dni nie był w domu, podobnie jak pozostali, którzy sączyli kawę w pomiętych garniturach, raz po raz przyglądając się zdjęciom, które zrobiła agentka Brava kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Sytuacja jest kryzysowa – poinformował Charles Swan, dyrektor Agencji.

Jego blada twarz i charakterystyczne wąsy wyróżniały go z tłumu równo ogolonych mężczyzn. Podobnie jak wyprasowany garnitur.

\- Za cztery dni Jasper Whitlock spotka się z Jamesem Cresno i to wszystko, co mamy – przypomniał. – Jeśli faktycznie Whitlock ma coś wspólnego z bioterrorystycznym atakiem w Houston… - urwał.

W sali konferencyjnej zrobiło się tak cicho, że usłyszeć można było z łatwością dźwięk rzutnika przerzucającego kolejne miniatury zdjęć.

\- Musimy przeszukać jego pokój – warknął Swan.

\- Jest obserwowany przez ludzi Cresno. Jeśli teraz wkroczymy, nigdy nie złapiemy go na gorącym uczynku i nie dojdziemy kto finansuje jego działania – przypomniał zmęczonym głosem Cullen.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie jak! Macie na to dwa dni. Później zgarniamy Whitlocka niezależnie od wyników śledztwa.

Cullen westchnął, czując się o wiele starszym niż był w rzeczywistości.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na powtórkę z WTC… - dodał Swan zmęczonym głosem.

Carlisle westchnął i przetarł zaczerwienione od niewyspania oczy.

\- Myślę, że znam kogoś, kto mógłby przeszukać pokój Withlocka, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń - powiedział.

* * *

* znaczki czyta się fonetycznie jako 2 – tu, r – jako r, & \- and, . – dot (w sumie Turandot)  
** Turandot – chińska księżniczka, która poprzysięgła nigdy nie oddać się mężczyźnie. Aby uchronić się przed zamążpójściem, każdemu kandydatowi do jej ręki zadaje trzy arcytrudne zagadki. Karą za udzielenie błędnej odpowiedzi była śmierć. (za wikipedią)


End file.
